Life of Samantha Gilbert
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Jeremy's dead, Elena's flipped her switch, and turned her big sister, Sam, and now they have to try to bring her back befoer she goes 'dark side' forever. Meanwhile Sam and Stefan are fighting their changing feelings for each other, but it will test their friendship. AU where Bonnie doesn't die. Caroline and Tyler are together. He picks her(like he should have!) Delena, StefanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Samantha Gilbert, and this is my story. I'm the oldest of three siblings, and I have chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair, like my siblings. My parents died when I was 17 and in my junior year of high school and left my Aunt Jenna to take care of me, my 16 year old sister Elena, and my 15 year old brother Jeremy. 3 years later, and things have definitely changed. Elena fell in love with a vampire, well two vampires, brothers actually. Elena and Damon are together, I'm secretly in love with his brother Stefan. Jeremy became a hunter and we went to an island to find a cure for Elena, but an evil vampire Katherine, Elena's doppelganger, killed Jeremy. Elena's a vampire, I'm not. Okay, that was the cliff notes, now, let's get on with it.

"Elena what are you doing?" I ask, shocked, as she pours lighter fluid all over the kitchen.

"We need a cover story right? And an animal attack or a fall isn't going to work. We burn the house down with his body in it." She says as she walks into the living room.

"Hell no. You aren't burning down our childhood home, Elena. I'm the oldest and I was supposed to take care of you, of you and Jer. I failed, and I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for this, but you will not do this to him! To me! We lost mom, dad, Ric, Jenna, John, and now Jer. I'll be damned if I lose you too!" I yell as Damon grabs the match before it hits the ground. Elena has her head in her hands crying.

"I can't, I can't." She sobs dropping to her knees. "It hurts, it hurts it hurts. Make it stop!" She cries.

I turn into Stefan's chest and cry, he wraps his arms around me and turns to look at Damon.

"Damon, help her." Stefan says and Damon goes to his knees and hugs Elena.

"Elena, let me help you. Turn it off." Damon tells her and I let go of Stefan.

"No! Damon what the hell are you doing! She can't turn her humanity off!" I shout and Elena looks up at me emotionless. I step forward and feel Stefan's hand on my wrist keeping me far enough away from her.

"Do you ever stop telling me what to do, Sam? I'm 18, and a vampire. I don't need my big sis telling me to feel. I don't want to. I have nothing left."

"So I'm nothing? And Damon? We don't matter? Well guess what Elena, this might be a shock to you, but it isn't always about you! You weren't the only one that lost Jeremy! Bonnie lost her boyfriend. Matt lost his best friend. You and I lost our baby brother. I can't lose my little sister too. We're all we have left now, El. Please don't give up. If you do, all we've been through the last 3 years will be for nothing."

"Wow Sammi, so beautiful. Moving really. If I had my emotions, I think I might be crying, but now, I don't care." She tells me and drops the match.

"No!" I yell, and I feel Stefan grab me and vamp speed me out of the house, the house I grew up in, that Jer.. no. I'm standing in the street and I hear a whoosh and turn to see Elena.

"Lena, come on. This isn't you." I tell her and she vamp speeds in front of me.

"Stop telling me what to do." She tells me and I feel her hands on both sides of my head. I hear Damon yelling for Elena to stop, but then Elena twists my neck and everything goes black.

Elena snaps Sam's neck and looks up to see Damon standing there in horror watching his best friend's body fall to the ground in the middle of the street.

"What did you do, Elena?" He asks her and she shrugs.

"She pissed me off. Telling me who to be and how to act." She says to him.

"That was your sister Elena. Your only family. When you flip your switch back, you'll hate yourself for killing her." He tells her.

"Yeah, but she won't be there to boss me around and lecture me about my mistakes." She says and speeds off. Stefan speeds to Damon and his eyes land on Sam, who Stefan is secretly in love with, and he chokes out a sob.

"Why aren't you healing her?!" He shouts at his brother. Damon sighs and looks at him, with glassy eyes. 

"Elena snapped her neck, Stefan. We can't heal the dead. I'm sorry, but she's gone." He tells him and goes to find Elena. Stefan breaks down and lets the tears fall. He runs to her and cradles her head in his hands. He can feel that her neck is clearly broken.

"No.. No! Sammi, I'm so sorry. I never got to tell you. You never knew.." He reaches over and picks her up, speeding to his house and lays her on the couch. He calls Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Damon, and even Rebekah, who seemed to like Sam. They all walked in, not been told why, until they saw her laying on the couch with her right hand on her stomach and he left arm draped over the side of the couch and he she was pale and not moving. Stefan was sitting in a chair across the couch, and he looked like he had been crying, and he was drinking a bottle of whiskey. Sam was the only one who drank whiskey, which Stefan hated, he like bourbon. Something was off.

"She's dead." Stefan told them, his eyes not leaving Sam's body.

"What?" Caroline asks shocked that her best friend is dead. "No, it's not true. It can't be!" She shouts.

"Elena killed her. Damon told her to flip the switch. She turned her humanity off, and she killed her sister." Stefan told them and they all looked at their friend's body.

"How?" Bonnie asked, thinking that she could bring her back, depending on how she died.

"Elena snapped her neck." Damon said, walking in the room, and standing at the foot of the couch, staring at his best friend. He lets his tears fall and kneels next to her, moving hair out of her face. They all notice her eyes were open, and Caroline and Bonnie start crying. Stefan sniffles and takes a swig of the whiskey before passing it to Caroline.

"She was my best friend." Damon said suddenly. Everyone turned to him and nodded.

"She was always there for me, and she pulled me back from my ripper days." He told them.

"Me too. She was such a good friend, with a good heart." Stefan said, joining in.

"She was so blunt and sarcastic and had a witty response for everything. I thought I hated the nicknames she gave me, but I'm going to miss them. I'm going to miss _her_." Damon tells them.

"I remember when she gave me hell for sleeping with Tyler the first time, when she was helping me sneak out and Mrs. Lockwood knocked her out and kidnapped me. She said, 'Oh come on, Care-bear, you just had, what did you say, amazing vamp-wolf sex, and I'm helping you sneak out of his house as opposed to you being up there for round two because it was too good?' And then when Tyler rescued me she gave me the whole lecture on how he was the knight to my damsel. She was so supportive, and she put everybody above herself, especially Elena and Jeremy." Caroline finished and sniffled leaning into Tyler.

"She spent the weekend with me after my Grams died. She brought over all my favorite junk food, ice cream, soda, and said that I shouldn't be alone. This was after her sister almost lost her boyfriend in a tomb and she almost lost one of her best friends to the 'dark side', but she still made time for me. She always made time in whatever crazy shit she was dealing with to be there for her friends." Bonnie said, smiling sadly.

"Sam was the only person here who was kind to me when I didn't deserve it and she became a friend to me when I needed one, but you all don't need to mourn her." Rebekah says from the doorway.

Damon shot up and stands in front of Sam's body, protecting her. Rebekah holds a hand up.

"I'm trying to say that she isn't dead." She says and Stefan chuckles bitterly. Rebekah knows that Stefan loves her, he told her so on the island.

"Stefan. After we got back, Sam had a breakdown, and she got wasted. She was my friend, so I took her home to my house and she slept it off. A hunter followed us from the island and tried to kill me, but Sam stepped in front of me and took the bullet for me, so to speak. I pulled the stake out of her stomach and healed her. If you don't believe me unzip her sweatshirt and look." She told him.

Stefan got up, walked over to Sam's body and unzipped her black hoodie revealing a bloody gray tank top with a hole in the stomach. He looked up at her face and saw that her color was returning and he took her in. Her cheeks covered with freckles, her beautiful pink lips. He stood up and walked to Rebekah.

"So, she's transitioning." He says and she nods. Caroline laughs and hugs Tyler. Bonnie looks conflicted and Damon is smiling, sitting beside her, holding her hand. Just then she shoots up and gasps for air, greedily breathing it in. She sees Damon and smiles. He hugs her immediately.

It went from nothing to everything at once. I sit up quickly and suddenly gasp, trying to breathe. Damon hugs me and I smile, until I see Stefan. I get up and walk over to him. I throw my arms around him and cry. He hugs me tighter and I fell him exhale shakily.

"I thought I'd lost you, Sam." He tells me and I laugh, really laugh, causing everyone to look at me.

"Good to see you would've missed me. Were you drinking whiskey? I'm touched that you'd suffer through that for me." I tell him and he laughs kissing the top of my head. It felt good to be in Stefan's arms. He made me feel safe. I almost completely forgot how this was possible. I was alive. Almost. I felt a burning pain, and looked to see that my hand was in the sunlight, and it _hurt_. I yelped and jumped to the corner of the room, where it was safe from the sunlight. I stared at me hand as it healed.

"Oh my god. Oh... I'm- I'm a vampire..." I say and Stefan looks at me grimly before nodding.

Damon went to every window and shut them so I could come out of my corner. Once I did I was ambushed with hugs from everyone, except Rebekah. I went over to her and hugged her. She hugged me, but not fully.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I normally don't mind turning someone, but I hate the idea that I turned you, Sam." Rebekah said with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"You saved my life, Beka. I'd be _dead_. Besides all my friends are vampires and I can keep up. Plus I'll be here to piss you all off for eternity. So there's that." I said sarcastically, trying to up the mood.

"I need to talk to you and Bonnie, it's an emergency." Caroline says dragging me to the kitchen and turning on the garbage disposal, and closing the windows with vamp speed.

"Bon, any chance of getting a cute daylight ring? This 'sun is bad' shit is killing me." I tell her and she laughs.

"Sure. I'll go get started on that. But you should know that Stefan was taking your death pretty hard, like more than us and Damon. You two should talk." She says to me before leaving the kitchen.

"She's right. He and I talked about you on the island." Rebekah said coming into the kitchen and turning the disposal off.

"They left. I offered to stay and watch over you guys while you deal with showing her the ropes."

"Thanks." Caroline said, smiling slightly. Rebekah smiled too and nodded.

"Okay, so blood. Try to vamp speed downstairs." Caroline tells me and then she's gone.

"Shit. Um, okay." I run and it turns into Vamp speed and I end up next to Caroline holding a blood bag.

"Hey blondie." I tell her as I take a small sip of the blood. Not as bad as I thought.

"Nice work, grasshopper." She said giggling, closing the fridge.

"Oh! Stefan and Damon are home." I tell her and vamp speed upstairs and in front of Stefan and Damon, who were walking into the living room.

"Hey! Any luck?" I ask taking another sip of my blood bag. Stefan raises a brow.

"You can stomach that stuff?" He asks and I nod.

"It's not as awful as I thought. I mean the thought that I'm drinking a person is kinda ew, but it tastes okay. I think I might try the animal diet too, just to see what kind of vampire I am, you know?" I say and he laughs, walking to me and hugging me again. I hug him back, careful of my blood bag.

"Bonnie picked you up some new clothes and Damon footed the bill, so it's all expensive brand names." He says and I grin, and finish off my blood bag and speed to the kitchen, throwing it out, and speeding back and running into Stefan who catches me, and steadies me. I shrug and back away.

"I only just taught her that. She's pretty much a natural though." Caroline said and I grin.

I take the bag holding my new wardrobe and grab Caroline and hurry to pick the room next to Stefan's. Caroline and I unpack my new clothes, and I'm so happy they had Bonnie but it because all of it is so me. I settle on a pair of skinny jeans, and find a black crop top with a pair of lips with the word 'Bite me' under them and I laugh. I peel myself out of my bloody and dirty clothes and walk into the en suite bathroom. I shower and wash my hair, and get out and blow dry it, which Bonnie also bought along with my favorite makeup and hair products. I get dressed in my crop top, low riding skinny jeans, and black high tops. I check myself in the mirror, and put some eyeliner on around my brown eyes. My hair, naturally curly, is wild, but I like it. I head downstairs and walk into the living room to see Caroline smile and nod at my outfit and Stefan looks at me for a minute and then looks at Damon and Caroline.

"When did she get her belly button pierced?" He wonders and I giggle, causing him to look at me.

"Um, like 2 months ago. Do you like it?" I ask him and he looks at the small star charm hanging from the diamond piercing, and nods, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, Caroline and I have to run out, so Stefan is going to stay with you since Rebekah left. We'll be late so, you'll have the house for the day. Bonnie will be by later with your ring." Damon tells me.

"Okay. Bye!" I tell them, and when we hear the car drive away, I look at Stefan.

"So, wanna have a dance party?" I ask as I speed to the speaker and put on Pandora. I turn and Stefan smiles at me. 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner comes on and I start to dance, singing along with the music. Stefan laughs and comes over and starts dancing too, suddenly I look up and we're inches apart, we both look at each other and I lean up and capture his mouth with mine. He kisses me back and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, kissing me hungrily and then I vamp speed to the wall, hitting it loudly. Stefan is still standing by the speakers, the music playing loudly.

"Sam?" He asks me panting. I touch my lips and look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I tell him gesturing between us. He shakes his head and sighs.

"I won't do that again." I tell him, and he speeds in front of me. He tucks my bangs behind my ear.

"It's fine, Sam. Did I seem as though that kiss was one sided? Because it wasn't." Stefan told me.

"I-I just am confused. We're friends, Stefan. Best friends, actually. You love my sister and it's weird that I kissed you." I told him and he looked confused.

"What makes you think I'm still in love with Elena?" He asks me and I gape for a second.

"You're looking for the cure for her." I blurt out and groan. He chuckles.

"I was doing that for you, Sam. I knew that Elena wasn't the same with you after she became a vampire. She stayed away from you because she didn't want to hurt you and you thought you did something wrong. I wanted you to have your sister back." Stefan told me and it was such a Stefan thing to say. I feel a tear fall and he comes up to me and wipes it away. He leaves his hand on my cheek and I lean into it, closing my eyes just enjoying his touch until I hear the door.

"Well well. Little brother, just what to do think you're doing?" Damon asks and my eyes snap open.

"Hey D. Find Elena yet?" I ask, walking towards him trying to hide my blush.

"No. Did I interrupt something, Sammi?" He asked me curiously.

"No" I said a little too quickly to be true and Stefan sighed.

"We we just having a dance party. Wanna join us D?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No. I'm going to go look for Elena again. I won't tell her you're alive." He said when he saw my worry. I nodded, relieved. He sped away leaving me and Stefan alone. I turned the music up, and 'Sleeping with a Friend' by Neon Trees came on and we were laughing about how ironic the song was compared to with our kiss. We did even hear Bonnie when she came in. She laughed at us and I froze.

"Having fun?" Bonnie asked us and I blushed. Stefan laughed and I glared at him.

"Bonnie..." I said to her and she giggled. She pulled a ring out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said pulling the ring on my right middle finger and speeding out to the driveway and sighing. I hear Stefan and Bonnie come outside. I turn around and hug Bonnie.

"I know you hate being cooped up, but I'm glad that you did something productive." She said and I laughed.

"There's nothing more productive than a dance party." I tell her grinning.

"Well, I was also wondering if you guys wanted to go to the Grill?" She asked us.

"Yeah, let me get my jacket." I told her and vamp sped upstairs and grabbed my new black leather jacket. I sped back downstairs and hugged her again.

"Thanks for volunteering and insisting to pick my wardrobe. This is why you're my best friend." I tell her and she admires my outfit, and smiles at me. 

"I know you'd do it for me! And I get to share these with you now." She tells me pointing to my high tops. I nod and loop one arm through hers and one through Stefan's and we speed to the grill and Bonnie looks dizzy.

"It'll be easier on the way home. You might be drunk and it won't matter." I tell her and we order shots and compel the bartender to let Bonnie drink too. We all stumble into the Salvatore living room and are laughing as I grab my bottle of whiskey.

"Sam?" I hear and turn around to see Jeremy standing in front of the fireplace.

"You guys see him too? I'm not crazy?" I ask and they shake their heads. I run and throw my arms around him. He hugs me back but pulls away and walks to Bonnie who looks... relieved.

"You did a spell didn't you? I told you not to, Bonnie." He tells her and she shakes her head.

"And I told you I didn't care and I love you." She says kissing him. I smile and feel tears fall. I feel a hand slip into mine to see Stefan there. I lean my head on his shoulder and then get an idea.

"I'm gonna go call Damon. If Elena knows Jer's alive it might help her turn it back on." I say walking towards the door. I don't get there because Damon appears and snaps my neck.

Damon snaps Sam's neck, scaring Jeremy who starts shouting at him.

"Damon! Why would you just kill her?" He shouts, tears streaming down his face as he stares at his big sister's body.

"Sam's a vampire, Jeremy." Stefan says as he picks her up and puts her on the couch.

"And she's going to be beyond pissed I did that, but Elena's right behind me. She thinks Sam's dead."

"Makes sense." Stefan agrees.

"None of this makes sense." Jeremy says, still not believing his big sister wasn't dead.

"Elena snapped Sam's neck last night. She didn't know, and neither did we, that Sam had saved Rebekah yesterday, and Rebekah healed her, so when Sam died she turned. Elena thinks she's dead and we aren't telling her because if you're alive and she thinks she killed your sister it might guilt her into turning it on." Damon tells him and he nods. A few minutes later Elena speeds into the living room and sees Jeremy crying and holding Sam's hand. Bonnie is next to him, her hand on his shoulder. Stefan and Damon are arguing on what to do with her body, Damon adamant on the Gilbert family plot, but Stefan thinks they should try to bring her back.

"Aw touching Gilbert family reunion." Elena says and they all turn towards her.

"Elena! Bonnie did a spell to bring me back and when I got here they said that Sam's dead. I didn't believe them, but she is! What do we do?" Jeremy asks his sister and she laughs.

"You didn't tell him? I turned it off Jeremy. No more messy emotions. It made snapping her neck so easy. Like snapping yours is going to be." She says completely unaware of Sam who had woken up and crept behind her. Sam snapped Elena's neck and looked at her sister's body drop.

"Karma's a bitch, baby sis. Man that felt good!" I say happily. I hug Jeremy who laughs.

"Jer, you should've been an actor! She totally bought it." I told him as I injected Elena with vervain for when she woke up. We put her in the 'dungeon' in the cellar so we could dry her out and help her flip her switch back. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon took Jeremy to get some clothes since Elena burned our house down and he's going to be living here. Living at the Salvatore mansion is harder than I had anticipated. Stefan and I have been kind of avoiding each other since the kiss. Well, I've been avoiding him. Only because he basically admitted he liked the kiss. I just had to sort through my feelings first. I've been in love with Stefan for 3 years. I became best friends with him, and didn't tell him because he was dating Elena. I couldn't tell him how I felt after she picked Damon. Now I'm terrified to pass him in the hallway. I shower and blow dry my hair, change into my black skull sweater and my favorite ripped skinny jeans. I grab my black boots from the foot of the bed and head out of my room. I bump into Stefan in the hallway. He looks surprised and confused, and he looks gorgeous and I freeze like a deer in headlights. I clear my throat and back up.

"Oh, uh, I was just- I gotta go.." I tell him as I hurry to the stairs. Mentally kicking myself for losing my cool around Stefan, I go down the stairs and head for the door.

"Sam!" Damon calls from the stairs and I turn to see him speed to me.

"D, I'm kinda late.." I tell him and he nods.

"Can you please talk to my brother. He looks like I kicked his puppy every time I mention you."

"Really?" I ask him and he sighs.

"What happened between you two anyway?" He asks me curiously and I roll my eyes.

"I kissed him. And he sort of kissed me back. But then I freaked out and I'm kinda avoiding him."

"You...kissed him?" Damon asked me, confused.

"Yeah. I gotta go." I said quickly as I vamp sped out the door and over to Bonnie's. I knock on the door and Bonnie invites me in and we sit on her bed and I tell her everything. After, she stares at me for a few minutes.

"He kissed you back, Sam! He likes you!" She tells me and I shake my head.

"No way. He's never acted like anything other than a friend before. It was in the heat of the moment."

"Nah, I'm not buying it. You said that you were avoiding him. What if he wants to tell you he likes you, but you aren't letting him? Go over there right now and talk to him! Better yet, go jump his bones!"

"Bon! I can't just throw myself at him!" I tell her seriously.

"Why not? You're a super hot vampire and he kissed you back. If he didn't like you like that, why kiss you back?" She asked me and I thought about it for a minute.

"I'll just go talk to him. I'll be back for our girl's night. Tell Caroline." I said and got up.

"I'll cover for you if you don't show up." She tells me winking before I speed out. I open the door of the boarding house and bump into Stefan, in a t-shirt, jeans and his leather jacket. He smiles at me.

"Oh, hey. I was coming back to talk to you. But if you have plans.." I say, tugging on the sleeves of my leather jacket. He shakes his head and gestures into the house and I walk in and he follows.

"So, are we finally going to talk about why you're avoiding me?" He asks me and I blush.

"Stefan, I- God, I don't even know how to talk to you now." I tell him and he walks towards me.

"Like you always have. Sam, wanna tell me what's going on?" He asks me, concerned.

"I kissed you." I blurt out. He looks surprised for a minute, but then chuckles. He nods at me to go on.

"And you kissed me back." I tell him and he nods again.

"We're friends Stefan. I can't do this. Date my best friend's brother. My little sister's ex?" I tell him.

"It's not like your older than me, Sam." He says to me, amused. I scowl at him.

"Yeah, but what would Damon and Elena think? What would they say about this?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about what we think, Sammi." Damon says from the door frame.

"You've been distracted and you forgot to drink. Not good, Sam. If you went out with the girls later, and met a nice boy, you might eat him." Damon tells me and I cringe. Tears pool in my eyes.

"Oh, god. I could have hurt someone tonight. I forgot that.. I'm a vampire. It all seems so unreal. My sister's drying out in the dungeon downstairs but I can't see her because she thinks she killed me! Jeremy is at the lake house training with Matt because he can't look me anymore. I kissed my best friend's brother. What is wrong with me?" I ask them, tears falling and Damon speeds to me and grabs my shoulders. Stefan leaves, to go get a blood bag or something, probably to let me and Damon talk.

"Sam. Nothing is wrong with you. Your whole life changed yesterday. You've been a vampire for a day, and you haven't hurt anyone yet. You immediately started drinking blood bags. You're doing great."

"I'm doing great?! My little sister is a vampire, now a humanity-less vampire. Jeremy was dead before last night. Matt's homeschooling him because his school already had a memorial for him. My sister killed me last night. Both of my siblings have died while in my care, Damon! Hell, I'm dead! I've done a shitty job of taking care of them. They deserved better than me." I said, crying now. Damon holds me while I cry and rubs my back.

"Hey, shh. You do the best you can. We brought all this crazy shit to your lives, and you handled it. You put Elena and Jeremy above yourself all the time, like all us big siblings do, even psychotic killer big brothers. When I fell in love with Elena, I decided that I didn't deserve her, that Stefan did so I stayed quiet, didn't tell anyone how I felt. Kinda like you did with Stefan." Damon told me and I gasped, looking up at him.

"How do you..?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Sammi. You should tell him. Drink some blood and go meet up with your friends at the grill, and take Stefan. Have some fun. I'll stay with Elena." He says, smiling sadly.

"Why do you do that to yourself, D?" I ask him sadly, wiping my face. He looks at me.

"Because that's what you do for the people you love, right? You taught me that, Sam." He says and I choke on a laugh/sob. He hugs me again and I speed up to my room. Stefan, turns out was waiting on the bed, and I freeze in the doorway.

"So, I'm guessing you heard all that, huh?" I ask him, and he nods.

"I only heard pieces, but I heard enough. You owe me an explanation, Sam." He tells me and and I sit on the bed across from him. I text Bonnie telling her we'll be there soon and look back at Stefan.

"Remember when we met? Outside the school? I busted Jeremy smoking.." I said starting to remember.

" _Jeremy! Seriously? You're getting high on your first day?" I yelled as I made my way into the stoner pit. I was wearing jean shorts and a AC/DC tank top and my converse. Jeremy looked up._

" _Why are you here? Go away Sam. You're ruining my high." He tells me and I scoff. I grab the blunt and rip it, finishing it and I throw it down and put it out with my shoe. Jeremy and his friends all stare at me and I clear my throat._

" _I was just like you last year, but I had to grow up and look out for you. The least you can do is not be a little douche and stop getting high before school!" I tell him leaving in a hurry and not noticing a guy in front if me until he catches me. I look up into his beautiful sea green eyes._

" _Sorry, I-uh." I say as I take him in. Blonde, perfect cheekbones, strong arms._

" _It's alright. Your brother? I kinda heard you from over here. Besides you're the type of girl that would be impossible not to notice. " He said smiling. I smile back._

" _Yeah. He's 15. Likes to think he's the only angst-ridden teenager in Mystic Falls. I'm Sam Gilbert." I tell him and he chuckles._

" _I'm Stefan Salvatore." He says and we shake hands, and neither of us let go._

" _Well, you need help getting to your class?" I ask, not wanting to be far from him._

" _I'm looking for room 315, I have AP history." He tells me. I nod._

" _I'm heading there. Stick with me, and you'll be fine." I tell him, causing him to laugh, nodding._

"You flirted with me!" He said, chuckling. I bite my lip.

"Um you were the hot new guy, I couldn't help it. And you flirted back." I say and then blush, looking at my black nail polish.

"Hot?" He asks and I scoff.

"Oh, please. You know you're hot. Anyway, we're late meeting the girls." I tell him standing up. He stands up and grabs my hand.

"I did flirt back because I meant it. You aren't the girl to blend in. You stand out. I couldn't help but notice you that day." He says thoughtfully and I don't know why but it bugs me.

"You just noticed Elena more, though." I say and speed downstairs and Damon passes me a blood bag. I head out to meet the girls at Bonnie's. I get there first and quickly drink my blood. Stefan confronts me on the porch.

"What was that comment about Elena?" He asks me, irritated.

"You can't say stuff like that about how I'm not the type of girl to be missed but I was. You did. You never looked at me or said things like that after you met Elena. After you saw her, I ceased to exist." I tell him walking in to Bonnie's with him following, having been invited in before.

"That's not true and you know it, Sam." He tells me and I whirl around.

"It is true, Stefan! I had to watch you fawn over my little sister, and fall in love with her. I didn't want to be around watching that, but I never said anything. I became your friend even though every time you said it, I was reminded that yet another person picked Elena over me and it killed me. She's so upbeat and kind, and innocent. I'm just the sarcastic, responsible, older Gilbert sister. All my life, Elena's been in the spot light and I've been stuck in her shadow. Everyone always picks Elena and you're no different." I tell him and I hear someone clear their throat and see Bonnie and Caroline standing in the doorway.

"Um, everything okay, Sam?" Caroline asks, and I scoff.

"Everything's just peachy, Care." I say as I speed to the grill. Caroline follows me and she forces me into a hug. I eventually hug her back.

"Let's go get drunk. It'll make you feel better." She says and I laugh. We head inside and compel the bartender and order shots. Once we're done with those I order a whiskey and Caroline orders a beer.

"Lightweight." I tell her and she sticks her tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"You ditched me." Bonnie said from behind me. I turn and frown.

"Sorry." I tell her and she shrugs.

"So, wanna tell me why you blew up on Stefan? You guys never fight." Caroline asks me.

"She kissed him." Bonnie says and Caroline squeals. I turn and glare at her.

"It obviously didn't go well, Care-bear. It's awkward and tense." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"It's the 3 years of pent up sexual tension. You just need to have sex." she says and I spit my drink all over the counter. I hear Damon laughing and turn to see that Stefan broke his glass. Our eyes met.

5 shots of whiskey later I'm in the bathroom puking my guts out, while Bonnie holds my hair and Caroline is holding my jacket and phone.

"I thought since I'm a vampire I couldn't get this sick. Ughh, I hate guys. Especially ones with blonde hair and sea green eyes." I say and they all mumble disagreements.

"You texted me?' A voice says from behind the door. I groan and glare at them.

"You texted him?" I asked as Caroline opened the door and Damon walked in, frowning when he saw me.

"Oh, kitten you look terrible." He says and bends down to my eye level. I scoff.

"Thanks, D. Exactly what I need to hear." I say and throw up again. He takes over from Bonnie, who's probably going to call Jer.

"No, I mean, you look terrible because you've only had one blood bag. You're hungry, and you're body's reacting to not having enough blood." He tells me and Caroline gasps.

"You didn't tell me you only had one bag! Sam, I wouldn't have let you get so drunk if I'd known!"

"I suspect that's why she didn't tell you, Caroline." Damon tells her reassuringly. She nods.

"Let's go find you a nice person to drink from." He says and I nod, standing up. Stefan's standing in the hallway. His eyes flash with concern when he sees me walk out of the bathroom.

"She's drunk and hungry." Damon tells him. I groan.

"Stop talking so loud. Just find me someone to snack on." I tell him, leaning on the wall.

Damon goes to the pool table and finds a guy and points me out. They walk over.

"This is my sister. I'm their older brother, they're underage and I'm waiting for our brother to come out of the bathroom. He's even worse then her, but can you do me a favor and put her in a cab?" He lies perfectly and the guy looks me over, stopping at certain parts of me, and then nods. He wraps an arm around my waist, a little to low for my taste, putting his hand on my ass and I hear a scuffle and I see Damon holding Stefan back, who looks pissed. We get outside and I push him against the wall.

"You're going to stand still and be quiet. You aren't going to scream." I compel him and he nods, repeating the words. I bite into his neck and start to drink. I had no idea that it would taste this good. Blood bags don't do the real thing any justice. I think I should stop but I can't. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me off the guy. I turn to see Caroline holding me. I start to fight to get away and start cursing at her and Damon comes out followed by Stefan. They get the guy up, luckily I didn't kill him, and send him home. I lean into Caroline and start to cry, and she holds me and speeds me to Bonnie's house, at my request.

"Caroline? Oh my god, Sam. What happened? There's blood all over you." Bonnie says worriedly.

"I'm a vampire, Bon. I almost killed someone. I don't want to talk about it." I say putting up my walls.

The next day, Caroline makes me go back to the boarding house. She said that she wasn't going to allow me to avoid the brothers forever. She comes with me and cleans me up and gets me a blood bag. I refuse it, so she does the shittiest thing. She gets Damon.

"Sam, drink it." He says softly. I shake my head.

"Drink it." He growls. I shake my head, thinking about that guy I almost killed, tears fall.

"You're going to let yourself dry out because you were drunk and made one mistake? You're new! You haven't killed anyone yet. Stefan and I killed people on the day that we woke up. So did Caroline. You haven't. It was my fault, I let you go out there by yourself. You haven't had blood from the vein yet."

"I could have killed him, D. It's not that I didn't want to stop, I couldn't stop. I couldn't control it. I knew I should stop, but I couldn't help it. I was going to kill him if Caroline didn't pull me off."

"Sammi, you're a vampire. I haven't been a good friend. I didn't teach you how to feed without killing."

"It's not your fault, Damon. I was the one that got shit-faced drunk and almost killed someone." I told him speeding downstairs and walked into the living room. Stefan was standing by the fireplace, drinking a glass of bourbon. He looked up when he saw me standing by the doorway.

"Hey Sam. Listen-"

"Stefan, if you've been listening you know that I'm not drinking and you can't make me. I hurt someone last night because I was drunk and because I couldn't stop." I say, crossing my arms.

"Yes, but if you deprive yourself of blood you could become dangerous and kill someone." He tells me.

"I just-" I say running my hands through my hair.

"Don't want to be a monster? I know what you mean." He says sadly.

"Stefan, you aren't a monster." I tell him as I walk to stand in front of him.

"I'm a ripper, Sam. I can't help myself when I taste human blood. That's why I drink animal blood. If you want I can help you try my diet, but it's avoiding your problem. I've never known Sam Gilbert to run from a problem before, have you?" He asks me reaching out and tucking my bangs behind my ear.

I stare at him for a minute and then speed downstairs and grab a blood bag and speed right in front of Stefan. I decide since I'm already doing things I'm scared of, I do the thing I'm scared of most.

"You're right. I don't run from anything, and I have been, but not anymore." I say and pull him to me, crashing my lips onto his. He tenses up for a second, but relaxes and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair while his arms snake around my waist. I gasp and his tongue slips into my mouth and massages mine. We hear a throat clear and I speed to the couch and fall back onto it. I look up to see a grossed out Jeremy and a shocked Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sis. Bad time?" Jeremy asks, looking between me and Stefan. I swear I have the worst luck ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jer." I say breathlessly. He grimaces and puts his bag down.

"Sorry to interrupt. Actually, no I'm not. That was horrifying." He says smirking.

"Oh, shut it, Junior. It's not like it's something you haven't seen or done, for that matter." I say and Bonnie coughs.

"Sorry. We were just dropping his bags before going to the Grill. Had I known what you were doing, I would have delayed him an hour, or several." She says and I cringe, trying to hide my blush.

"So you two decided to listen to Caroline and just have sex already?" Damon asks from the doorway.

"Okay, seriously? Mind your own damn business." I tell them and walk over to the liquor cabinet and down the last of my/Damon's whiskey. I start to feel a buzz so I decide to stop.

"Well this has been weird, awkward and slightly mortifying, but I have to go hunt bambi now."

"You and Stefan, alone in the woods?" Bonnie asks, grinning. I give her a look at my daylight ring and speed out into the woods, Stefan following. Once we get far enough from the house, and vampire hearing, I stop and Stefan stops in front of me. He pulls me to him and captures my lips with his. I open my mouth and his tongue massages mine. I moan and pull him closer to me. His lips move from my mouth to my jawline, then down to my neck. He nips at my pulse point, causing me to moan. He pushes me into the closest tree and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull off my sweater throwing it behind us. His lips start trailing down my body, and then I pull at his shirt and he takes it off. I run my hands over his perfect body, and things heated up from there. Soon all our clothes were scattered and after my first vamp-sex, and probably the best sex in my life, we get dressed and hunt. Bambi blood isn't as good as the real thing, but I can manage it if I choose. We speed back to the boarding house after dark.

"No way, I totally won!" I exclaim as we walk in, and Stefan scoffs from behind me. He speeds in front of me and pulls me close to him.

"Pretty sure I did." He says kissing my neck. I speed into the living room and see Caroline and Bonnie sitting on the couch. They stop talking when they see me.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asks. Stefan walks in, sees them and speeds right back out.

"Coward!" I call after him. They gasp and rush over to me.

"Oh my god! You guys had forest sex while bambi hunting!" Caroline squeals.

"Care, I don't want you shouting that for Jer to hear. Or Damon for that matter." I say, shushing her.

"You have leaves in your hair." Bonnie tells me, picking one out and showing me.

"We weren't all that concerned about it." I say, biting my lip. Caroline giggles.

"Well, you have to tell us all about it. Like all the dirty details. As your best friends, we're entitled to know." She says and Bonnie nods. I roll my eyes, but sit on the couch, after grabbing the whiskey.

"Can we do this later, or somewhere else? You know?" I ask pointing to my ears. They nod and we walk out to Bonnie's car.

"I haven't ridden in a car since I was turned. It's kinda weird. I'm used to moving so much faster than this." I say and Caroline nods.

"Yeah. But don't get rid of your car. You'll need to drive it around so people don't get suspicious."

"Okay, we're far enough from his house. Spill." Bonnie says as she drives us to the store to get ice cream. I giggle and nod.

"It was amazing. Like- best sex in my life- _amazing_." I admit, thinking about it.

"Oh my god! You're thinking about it aren't you? What was Stefan like?" Caroline asks.

"Care, I love you, but I'm not talking about it anymore. I gave you plenty of details." I tell her.

"I'll be right back. If we're moving the girl's night to the boarding house, I need my snacks." Bonnie says and gets out of the car heading to the store. I'm sitting in the back seat with Caroline, drinking my blood bag.

"So, Stefan got you to drink?" She asks me happily. I smile and take another sip.

"Yeah. He used my sense of pride against me." I said explaining what happened.

"Jeremy walked in on your make out session with Stefan?" Caroline asks surprised. I nod.

"And Bonnie. We went hunting after that and you know the rest." I tell her and she giggles.

"What did Jeremy say? What did his face look like?" She asks me and I start laughing. We head back to the boarding house and Stefan and Damon are talking in the living room. I walk up and take Damon's glass of whiskey and finish it.

"That was mine." He says, slightly amused.

"That was for the sex comment earlier." I say, smirking. Stefan chuckles.

"What are you guys talking about?" Caroline asks.

"Who should talk to Elena? I think we should send Sam. It's been 3 days, and she's probably delusional. She'll think she's seeing things." Damon says.

"No." I say. Damon looks like he's going to say something but I wave him off.

"You want me to trick my little sister into thinking that she killed me?" I ask, shocked.

"What if it works, Sammi? What if she turns it on again?" Jeremy asks from the doorway.

"Damn it. Fine. I need to dress like that night." I speed upstairs and put on jeans and a black hoodie. I pull on my black running shoes. I speed back downstairs and down into the living room.

"I'm doing this for you, Jeremy. Not her." I tell him, hugging him.

"I'll be okay. She hasn't had blood in days. She'll be weak." I tell him and he nods.

"You aren't going in there right, Sam?" Stefan asks me. I turn to him.

"I have to, Stefan." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No. You could just stay behind the door. She could hurt you." He says, worriedly.

"Stefan, I'm a vampire now. She can't hurt me unless she stakes me, which is why there isn't anything wood in the cell. I'll be fine. You can listen in if you want." I tell him, kissing him reassuringly before going to the basement and finding Elena's cell.

"Who's there?" She calls out, her voice raspy.

"Hey, Ellie." I say and I hear her suck in a breath.

"Sammi?" She asks sadly. I open the door and her eyes widen.

"You killed me, El. I was your big sister. I raised you. I was trying to help you." I told her.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, Sammi. Oh, God. I killed my sister..." She said gasping.

"Turn it back on, Elena. If you do, you'll start to heal. I promise you, it'll get better." I tell her.

"I can't. I killed you. The guilt of that? I can't deal with that." She says weakly.

"You need to be there for Jeremy. He needs you. And Damon. And.." I say and she exhales shakily.

"Stefan. I'm so sorry, Sam. He- Oh my god. This will destroy him. What have I done?" She sobs, and my chest constricts.

"I never told him, you know? How I felt. It never seemed like the right time. He was my best friend's brother, you know? I just never knew how. Now I'll never get the chance." I say and she cries harder. She looks at me and closes her eyes. She opens them and I see it, all the guilt, pain, grief. I sighed.

"She turned it on, guys." I say and Damon speeds into the cell. Elena sobs and he drops to his knees and hugs her. Jeremy walks into the room, Damon stands up and Elena reaches out and hugs Jer. She smiles at Stefan. Bonnie grabs my hand and squeezes it and I smile at her, causing Elena to gasp.

"Sammi? You're really here? You're alive? But I.. Did Bonnie bring you back?" She asks confused.

"Not exactly, Ellie." I say speeding into the room. A tear slips down her cheek.

"You're a vampire." She says sadly. I nod and smile at her, leaning into Stefan who hugs me tightly.

"Sam, I can't even begin to apologize for.." Elena starts after we went upstairs and into the living room.

"Killing me? I'm cool with it. Well, I was pissed at first, and after I got over the whole drinking blood and never aging thing, I realized it wasn't that bad." I said and she looked shocked.

"She's just saying that because she had a sexy romp in the forest earlier." Caroline says and I spit out my whiskey, coughing.

"Damn it, Care! That's really expensive whiskey!" I reprimand her. She shrugs.

"Wait, with who? You haven't dated anybody since Callen." Elena says and I roll my eyes.

"Callen and I weren't exactly dating.." I said and Damon chuckled.

"Kitten, I had no idea you were so promiscuous." He says, smirking.

"Can it, Salvatore." I bite out at him.

"But seriously, who?" She asks and then looks at me and Stefan and her mouth drops open.

"Tell me you didn't.." She says to me. I snort.

"What? You're with Damon. Does it bother you?" I ask her,

"Uh, yeah. You sleeping with my ex? It does. Isn't there like, a code against that or something?"

"Are you kidding? You have no claim on him anymore, Elena." Bonnie says and Elena sighs.

"So now that I'm with Damon, you made your move. Didn't you and Callen stop things like 3 months ago? Isn't it too soon?" She said, shaking her head.

"Certainly didn't stop you." I muttered and she sped over and had me pinned to the wall. I headbutted her and pinned her to the wall. She tried to struggle free, but I've always been stronger than her.

"Don't try that again, Ellie. And definitely don't insinuate that _I'm_ the slut. You've slept with them both and had them pitted against each other. Just like Katherine." I spit out at her. She snorts.

"What, and you're trying to say you aren't? Sleeping with your 'just chem partner' who had a girlfriend sounds kinda slutty. And it didn't bother you that you were hooking up with my ex, while I was drying out in a cell. Well as long as you got Stefan everything else be damned, Sam. You've slept with a guy you didn't love, to forget about the one you did, so don't try to play a saint. At least they were in love with me when I slept with them. Callen just did it because you're a slut." She says and I flinch away from her and feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"Elena!" Jeremy yells and she looks at him. Everyone looks on in shock.

"No. I can't believe this. My big sister didn't tell anyone she hooked up with her chem partner because she was lonely? Now, was that while you were supposedly in love with Stefan? Did Stefan know? Well he does now. You're calling me the slut?" She asks and before I know what's happening, Elena's on the floor, clutching her cheek, staring at me, in shock. I wipe my tears and look at her.

"Don't. I have taken care of you your entire life, Elena Claire. You and Jeremy. When mom and dad died, I was the one who stepped up and took care of the house payments and the bills. I got three jobs in the summer. I sold my guitar to pay for your stupid Miss Mystic dress. Hell, I fell in love with your boyfriend and kept it to myself for 3 years, even though you didn't deserve him. You are the most selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled brat I have ever met. I will never forgive you for what you've said, and for killing me. I may have made some mistakes and I may have had some fucked up relationships, but we can't all be Elena Gilbert, with guys throwing themselves at us, can we? You had no right to bring up any of what you said, and frankly, you just burned any bridge we had between us." I say and storm over to the couch and grab my leather jacket, and hug Jer. I sneak a peek at Stefan and see the confusion on his face and I feel my tears fall. I speed past him and keep going, not really knowing where I'm going until I end up at what's left of my old house and break down and cry on the grass.

After Sam sped out of the house, everyone stared at Elena. She was grinning wickedly, and it all clicked for Damon.

"Katherine." He says and she laughs.

"Duh. What? You thought Elena has the backbone to say all that? Please. She really did flip her switch back on. She's downstairs in the safe. I snapped her neck and played the part. That slut comment from Samantha, oh she'll pay for it, but not the way you think. See, I've been sent by an old friend to acquire her. Buh bye now." She says and speeds out of the living room and to the door. She stands in front of the open door and turns around.

"By the way, Klaus says hello, and thanks for doing half the work. Now he has the perfect equal. His 'true vampire match'. Sucks that people keep stealing your girlfriends, huh Stef? Later!" She says speeding out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nobody is to mention any of this to Sam. Got it?" Damon says after Katherine was out the door.

"Klaus. Damn it. I thought he was in New Orleans. What does he want with Sam?" Stefan asks, running his hands through his hair.

"He always had a thing for Sam. I picked up on it when he first met her. He was really weird with her." Caroline admits from her spot on the couch.

"Alright, I'm here. Wanna tell me what was so important?" Rebekah asks, walking in the living room.

"Why would Klaus hire Katherine to 'acquire' Sam?" Stefan asks and Rebekah's eyes widen.

"Nik has always felt superior, because of his father, he was different from us. A witch told him in 1922 that his 'true match' would be just as special. You're aware that Sam was adopted, just like Elena? Her parents were witches. Very powerful ones. Bonnie, are you familiar with the Blackwell coven?" Rebekah asks and Bonnie sucks in a breath.

"Sam's a Blackwell?" Bonnie asks worriedly. Rebekah nods.

"The witch predicted a girl born of the Blackwell line 70 years in the future, who had the greatest powers the coven would ever see, and she would prove to be his perfect match in every sense. She would be beautiful, intelligent, powerful, fierce, but also his opposite, kind, compassionate, selfless. The witch was able to provide him a sketch of her. She had long curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Nik became obsessed with this prophecy. At first, he thought the girl might be Elena, but she didn't have powers." Rebekah says eyeing Stefan sadly.

"But I do..." Sam says from the doorway, eyes glassy.

Everyone turns to look at me while Rebekah nods. I sit down next to Stefan and grab his hand.

"Keep going, Beka. I have to know." I tell her and she smiles slightly before continuing.

"Once he saw you he knew that you were his perfect match. His obsession with you is almost like when he was trying to become a hybrid. He'll do anything he can to get what he wants, in this case, you. You have two options: Wait around for him to hurt or kill everyone you love until he has you." Rebekah says, Damon glares at her stopping her from saying anything else.

"What's the other option?" Jeremy asks curiously from the chair.

"Sam gives herself up and willingly leaves you all behind. Nik will probably kill you all so she wouldn't be tempted to leave him. Especially Stefan. He won't want the competition." Rebekah says looking around. I sigh.

"Wow, impossible situation, huh?" I mutter bitterly.

"What do we do?" Caroline asks everyone anxiously.

"How about you fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Elena asks from the doorway with tears in her eyes.

After we explain everything to Elena, and then let her know that Klaus is coming after me she squeezes Damon's hand. The next morning, Stefan and Damon are training with Jeremy on the front lawn.

"I'm sorry about killing you Sammi.." Elena says and I smile from my spot on the brick wall in front of the boarding house. I look at Stefan, working out shirtless and sigh happily. Elena sees me and gasps.

"Oh my god! You and Stefan? That is so great, Sammi! Kinda weird, but great! I'm glad you two are together. You're like, perfect for each other." She says and I turn and look at her, curious.

"I knew you loved him. Not until I fell for Damon, because I wouldn't knowingly hurt you like that. I realized that you guys had this relationship that I would never have with him. You could tell when something was wrong with each other without having to say anything. You knew each other so well, and you had everything in common. You were just so in sync and I was always a little jealous of that. When Katherine pretended to be me that night she attacked Uncle John and she stabbed you, he was so worried that he yelled at me. I heard him talking with Caroline about coming clean and that you needed to know. That I deserved better than that. He may have loved me for a bit, but he's always loved you."

"Ellie, I don't know what to-" I was cut off by not being able to breathe. I look down and touch my stomach, my hand is covered in blood when I pull it away. I look over at Stefan and make eye contact right before everything goes fuzzy. I fall over the wall and land on the cement. Elena is screaming something, but it sounds hazy. I suddenly see Stefan standing over me, worry etched in his perfect features. I start gasping and coughing, feeling something wet on my lips. Jeremy is crying and I try to say something calming, but get an idea. I pull myself up against the wall and rip my shirt open. A bullet wound.

"Wooden...bullet...vervain filled. Need... pliers..." I manage to say and Damon speeds to the garage and back with whiskey, pliers, and a bowl. I take the whiskey, chugging it, then pour it on the wound. I hiss in pain and put it down, grabbing the pliers. Inhale weakly and plunge the pliers in my wound, causing Care, Elena, Bon, and Jer to gag and look away. I cry out in pain and dig deeper until I find the bullet and yank it out, and drop it in the bowl. I exhale shakily and chug more whiskey and laugh softly.

"Well, that was fun. Good thing I was pre-med, huh?" I ask hoarsely, causing everyone to laugh, relieved.

Caroline speeds into the house and brings me back a blood bag, and I drink it quickly.

"Who the hell would want to shoot you?" Elena asks, sounding worried.

"Well, who wouldn't want Klaus to have access to the most powerful witch/vampire?" I ask looking at Beka.

"Elijah." She says almost immediately.

"Shit. This is bad. Elijah wants to kill me." I say pacing in front of the living room doorway.

"Don't worry, Love. I won't let that happen." I hear and turn around to see Klaus standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Oh, god." I mutter speeding to the fireplace and turning around. He smiles wickedly at me.

"I won't hurt you, Samantha. You don't need to be afraid of me." Klaus told me, flashing forward and grabbing Stefan.

"But that doesn't mean that everyone else shouldn't be." He says menacingly,

"Klaus, if you hurt him I swear I'll do something that can hurt you without hurting them." I say glaring at him.

"And what's that, love?" He asks, amused.

"Ruining your ritual to bond us together. It has to have two willing participants." I tell him.

"I could easily compel you or force you by using the ones you love. You risk everything for them, even yourself. That's your fatal flaw, your greatest weakness. " He says, like it was obvious, which it was.

"But then you wouldn't get what you really want. You don't really want my power." I tell him smugly.

"Oh? Tell me, what is it you think I want then, Samantha?" He asks, slightly less sure of himself.

"You want me to love you. You're in love with me. If you compel me or force me, it won't be real and you want it to be real." I say and he smiles.

"You're as smart as the witch predicted. Sam, killing your best friend is necessary. I'm sorry. I'll make it quick." He says and his nails turn into claws and he positions his hand over Stefan's heart.

"No! Please don't. You don't need to do this Klaus." I tell him, tears pouring down my face.

"So, Elijah was telling the truth. The dynamic between you two changed, hasn't it? No matter, though I'll enjoy this more now." He says bitterly. I speed to the cabinet and grab the only thing I could think of and speed back, noticing Klaus didn't see me move.

"Klaus! Stop or I'll do the only thing that can hurt you." I tell him, my voice strong. He turns.

"And what is that?" He asks and I reveal the stake. He laughs.

"You'd need a white oak stake to kill me, but then you'd be killing all your friends. You too." He says smiling evilly.

"Actually, this stake isn't for you." I say, positioning it over my heart. He falters for a minute.

"No, Sam! Don't do this. It's not worth it!" Stefan shouts and I look at him.

"You're wrong, Stefan. You're worth it." I say and turn back to Klaus.

"Let him go, or I'll drive this through my heart." I say coldly and he smirks.

"I don't think you have it in you love." He says still hold onto Stefan.

"You have no idea what I'd do to protect the people I love." I say to him, pushing on the stake and drawing blood.

"Samantha, do you really want to threaten me? And with empty threats? Not smart. You'd never do that to Jeremy or Elena. Leave them all alone with no family." Klaus spits out.

I move the stake away from my heart, and he smirks but instead of dropping it like he thinks I am, I stab myself in the stomach with the stake, doubling over and gasping in pain. Stefan screams my name.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Klaus says, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You underestimated just how much I'm willing to risk for the people I care about." I say as he releases Stefan and speeds to the entryway.

"You may think you care about him, Samantha, but trust me you don't. We are meant to be, and we will be together. Even if I have to kill him and everyone you love. I know you feel it too, this connection we have. You'll give in to it sooner or later." Klaus says and speeds off. I drop to me knees.

"Sam!" Stefan says, speeding to my side as I pull the stake out. I grunt and throw it.

"Get me some whiskey, please." I tell him and he speeds over and back with my whiskey.

"That was incredibly risky. Why would you do that?!" He asks me, pissed, and I set the whiskey down. I stand up, painlessly now that I'm healed. I look at him and frown.

"I did that because I couldn't watch him kill you, Stefan. I did it because I-"

"You what?" He asks me and I release a deep breath.

"I can't do this without you. Stefan, you've been there for me for 3 years. I don't know what I'd do if.. and now that we're finally together... How can you think that I wouldn't do anything I could to save you?" I ask, a tear falling down my cheek. He wipes it away and looks me in the eyes.

"Sam, I'd do anything for you. I wouldn't want to do this without you." He tells me and I giggle, another tear falling. I lean up and kiss him and he pulls me closer, kissing me back. He speeds us to his room, and kisses me again. I pull at the hem of his shirt and he lifts it over his head. He unbuttons my shirt and takes it off. He kisses my jawline and moves down to my neck and my phone ringing interrupts us. I groan and speed to the table and grab it from my bag.

"Hello?" I ask, answering it.

"Hey, you got a minute? I was hoping we could talk.." Jeremy says hesitantly.

"Sure, Jer. The Grill in an hour?" I ask, hoping I don't sound too excited. Jeremy's been distant since I became a vampire. His hunter instincts are still there, and he needed to adjust to me, just like he did with Elena.

"Yeah, sounds great. See you then Sam." He says hanging up. I turn around and Stefan is in front of me in a second. He wraps his arms around my waist. He picks me up and places me on his desk. I laugh.

"Stefan. I have to get ready." I tell him as he starts kissing my neck, and I inhale sharply.

"We have time, Sam." He says into my neck and I pull him to me and kiss him passionately.

An hour later, I'm sitting at a table and Jeremy walks in, sees me and smiles.

"Hey Jer." I say smiling at him and he grabs me and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry about being so weird lately. I just didn't want to hurt you." He says and I hug him back.

"I know. Besides, you had to deal with the whole dying and coming back thing. I did too, just not the same." I tell him and he chuckles. We end up sitting and talking for hours. When we get back to the boarding house, everyone is gathered in the living room. I immediately find Elena, Damon and Stefan in the corner, and they stop talking when they see me.

"Oh you guys look like you're up to something." I say and Stefan walks towards me. I shake my head.

"You going to tell me what that was about, Stefan?" I ask him.

"Stefan told us what you did, Sam. What the hell were you thinking threatening to stake yourself?!" Damon yells at me. I cringe and look at Stefan.

"You told them? Of course you did, he tried to kill you. I did what I did to save Stefan. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't worried about me." I admit with tears in my eyes and Damon's eyes soften.

"I know, kitten, you tend to get tunnel vision when it comes to the people you love. We just want to keep you safe. Klaus is very dangerous and him being in love with you makes him unstable. He'll do whatever it takes to get you." Damon says placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod, knowingly.

"I bought us some time, Damon." I tell him, crossing my arms. He sighs.

"Klaus saw that you would do anything for someone you love. What if you don't love them anymore? What he if he compelled you to turn off your humanity? Then you might go with him." Damon tells me.

"He won't compel her Damon. He wants her to do it herself. He'll try and force her." Elena says.

"Where did Jeremy go?" I ask suddenly.

"He went to pick Bonnie up from work. Why?" Caroline asks confused.

I speed out the door and over to the Grill, Stefan calling my name as I leave.

"Ah, there you are, Samantha. We've been waiting." He says looking towards Jeremy and Bonnie, who were sitting at the table. I nod towards the door and they ran out of the Grill.

"What the hell, Klaus? Kidnapping my little brother and my friend? Not how you get me to do anything for you. It just pisses me off." I tell him and he chuckles.

"That wasn't to force you to do anything. It was just to get you here." He says, but something is shot through the window and impales into my neck. I gasp and yank it out, only to find it's a vervain dart. I speed out of the grill, slower than normal and into the boarding house living room and Damon catches me before I fall.

"Sam?" He asks worriedly.

"Fine.. Just burns, is all. Man, vervain sucks." I mumble and look around. Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah, Matt, even Bonnie and Jeremy and... No, he isn't here.

"Stefan?" I mumble, looking around.

"He isn't here. You left and he stormed out, saying Klaus was right about you.." Elena says. I sigh.

"Oh, no.. Klaus said this bullshit about us having a connection and I'd give in and I didn't really love Stefan." I said and Caroline looked up.

"Did you just admit you love Stefan, out loud?" She asks and I nod, a tear falling.

"Yeah. I love Stefan. I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore." I say, laughing slightly.

"Now you just have to say it to his face." Elena says smugly.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"Oh, please, Sammi. 'You've always been there for me. I can't do this without you. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would have done...' That all sums up _I love you_ without having to say it." Elena says and I glare at her mortified.

"You were spying on us?! Oh my god, ew! Elena. we... and you were in the house? This is so not my day.." I say putting my head in my hands. Elena giggles.

"I wasn't trying to listen and when it became clear that you guys were going to... I sped out of here and over to Care's." She told me and I looked up at her.

"Thank god for small miracles." I say chuckling softly, but stopping.

"Where is he, Damon?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm not sure. It's been 2 hours since he left, he should be-" Damon was saying but was cut off by the door slamming.

"Ugh, you got heavy, Stefan." I hear a woman say and we all walk to the door and see a familiar blonde supporting a very drunk Stefan.

"Lexi?" I ask and she looks up at me, smiling.

"Hey, Sams. I found your best friend nursing bourbon at what's left of your old house." She says and I run to her and hug her tightly, once Damon has Stefan. She hugs me back, because she's always loved me, and wanted me and Stefan to be together.

"I should warn you though, the whole Stefan situation is kinda complicated. I think." I tell her.

"Are you guys dating? Together? Hooking up?" She asks and I shrug.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I think we're together..?" I say and she grins, hugging me again.

"I knew it! I knew you guys were going to end up together! You guys were so in love with each other! Oh, no offense Elena." She says after she releases me. Elena giggles.

"It's okay. I'm actually with Damon now." She says and Lexi tenses. Then relaxes.

"You did seem like you weren't a sociopath when I walked in." She said, which for Lexi, was damn near a compliment.

"Wait, Lexi. How are you here? Damon killed you like 2 years ago." I said and she smiled and nodded at Bonnie.

"Little miss Bennett over there brought me back with her. We met on the other side and she offered to bring me back. I'm glad too, with this whole Klaus drama. Word gets around that Katherine was here."

"What?!" I ask and Lexi covers her mouth.

"Sorry, Sams. I thought you knew.. Katherine was hired by Klaus to get you for him." Lexi said.

"No one bothered to tell me this? Oh, you weren't going to. You all made a deal to keep it a secret."

"Katherine pretended to be Elena and said all those awful things to you so that you would turn on Elena and you'd start to fall back into old routines of being a loner so they could kidnap you easier." Damon tells me and I laugh, hard. It starts out as a giggle and bubbles into complete sobs, racking my body. Lexi pulls me into a hug and I clutch her gray leather jacket and I let out every emotion I kept in since I was turned less than 2 weeks ago.

"Sams, it's okay. Let it all out. You were always bottling things up as a human and now as a vampire you 've been doing it again, only you can't shut people out. How many times have you cried since you turned? Have you mourned the human life you lost? Have you accepted and forgiven Elena for stealing from you?" She asks me and I cry harder. I hear Stefan shoot of the couch and I turn and crash into his waiting arms. He rubs my back and whispers my name while I sob, burying my face in his neck.

"I thought you left me, to go with him.." He says after a minute and I inhale sharply.

"You- thought I left?" I ask him and he nods. I slap him and he looks surprised, but then I kiss him.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I don't run from the people I love. And I love you, Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you too, Samantha Gilbert." He says, and I laugh. I pull him to me and kiss him again.


End file.
